Joseph Joestar (β)
Joseph Joestar, more commonly referred to by his nickname, JoJo, in his youth, is a major character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He made his debut in ''The Metamorphose Sickness''. Canon Joseph "JoJo" Joestar is the primary protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency, as well as a major character in Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. He also played a minor role in Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable. Born in 1920, he is the grandson of the first protagonist, Jonathan "JoJo" Joestar, and inherited his ancestor's Ripple abilities, which channel the power of the sun to fight those who oppose him. Pre-Convergence Three years after the climax of Battle Tendency, it is assumed that Joseph was living his everyday life with his family after suddenly becoming rudely brought into the Metamorphose Incident against his own will along with other individuals. Plot Involvement The Metamorphose Sickness A fairly prominent figure within the event, Joseph was known for his zany demeanor, odd way of fighting, and unwanted sexual advances towards women, most notably Noel Vermilion and Ririchiyo Shirakiin, despite the fact that he was married and even expecting a child soon. Though his interactions by the end of it all consisted mostly of Alicia Melchiott, Eric, and a few others, his impression would be remembered by the likes of Mom Lalonde and Jack Krauser as well. Like the other participants, Joseph participated in the final battle against the forces of Elliot. The War of the Universe In his world, a year has passed after the events of The Metamorphose Sickness, and Joseph is musing over how boring his life had become, and yet, he does not mind the new sense of normalcy in his life, as he sees it as a new kind of adventure; being a father, husband, and son under the same household. However, he admits to himself that he does yearn for one more adventure, and one day, that event would come, as he and Lisa Lisa suddenly found themselves pulled into the Murder Game against their will. Joseph made for a notable return from The Metamorphose Sickness, as did his eccentric mannerisms. Once acting acting as a consistent comic relief character, his interactions with his mother, Lisa Lisa, amplified this notion, as he now had someone to keep watch over him. As the two of them acted as the event's Agents, they were played a part in finding the Traitors, most notably Broly. Joseph had notably interacted with the likes of Shizuo Heiwajima, one of the participants from The Metamorphose Sickness who had also returned for Elliot's final game, as well as Broly himself, Skeletor, Karasu, and Haruka Kaminogi, as well as his own grandfather, thought to have been deceased, Jonathan Joestar, and Jonathan's counterpart from another universe, Johnny Joestar. Come the fourth chapter, Joseph and Lisa Lisa became the victims of the latest Traitor kills by the hands of the Mikaelson brothers. From there, within the afterlife plot, It was then that alongside the two Adds, Tali'Zorah, and Roy Harper, they fought against the Collectors, before being rescued by the UN forces, notably Akane Tsunemori, Carth Onasi, Garnet, and even a helping hand from Ludger Will Kresnik, a member of the Coalition. In the climactic showdown against Elliot on Rannoch, Joseph, Lisa Lisa, Jonathan, and Johnny all teamed up to perform a destructive, coordinated combo of attacks that eventually resulted in Elliot being blasted off into space, before causing him to crash land back into the world, ultimately resulting in the mastermind's final death. Right Hand of the Magic God Joseph makes a very brief cameo appearance at the end of the second chapter, just as the group leaves Morioh Town after breaking free of Yoshikage Kira's time loop, left in mild confusion as he takes sight of another incarnation of his grandson, Jotaro Kujo, among the group, before his own world's incarnation of Jotaro asks him what he's staring at. Epilogue(s) The Metamorphose Sickness After receiving a kiss from Alicia, Joseph would realize that he was missing his wedding ring, a surprise for many given his personality, as he had never mentioned it before. However, he would find it quickly, finding that "Holy" would be a good name for his coming daughter after exclaiming "Holy shit!" in a panic. With that, he would respond somewhat ambiguously to Alicia's desire for him to come see her world one day, before taking the portal to go home. His full epilogue can be viewed here. The War of the Universe After the death of Elliot and exchanging goodbyes with Johnny, who claimed that he had business in his home world to attend to, Joseph would return to his own home world with his mother and Jonathan, who planned to make up for lost time from his wife and Joseph's grandmother, Erina. Character Relationships * Lisa Lisa - A character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically as a major character from Part 2: Battle Tendency, who debuted in The War of the Universe. Raised as "Elizabeth Joestar," Lisa Lisa is Joseph's mother. As of Battle Tendency, after reuniting with her long-lost son, Lisa Lisa maintains a close relationship with her son. * Jonathan Joestar - A major character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically as the protagonist of Part 1: Phantom Blood, who also debuted in The War of the Universe. Jonathan is the grandfather of Joseph, though they have never met in their original canon, as Jonathan died before Joseph was born. During the event, they became close friends and allies. * Jotaro Kujo - A major character of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Jotaro is Joseph's grandon, and the two of them have embarked on a grand venture to hunt for DIO when Jotaro was 17, and Joseph himself was 67 years old. Though this incarnation of Joseph hails from a different world than the incarnation of Jotaro prominently featured who debuts in Shadow Over Gotham, this incarnation of Joseph's grandson also makes a brief cameo in Right Hand of the Magic God. * Alicia Melchiott - A character from Valkyria Chronicles that appeared as an NPC in The Metamorphose Sickness. The two of them shared a somewhat flirtatious relationship with each other over the course of the event. * Noel Vermilion - A major character from BlazBlue who also debuted in The Metamorphose Sickness. A reluctant ally to Joseph during the event, she was also the subject of bullying and teasing from him, notably on account of him making fun of her chest. Gallery JosephPart2.png|Joseph as he appeared in The Metamorphose Sickness and The War of the Universe. MoriohJoseph.png|Joseph as he briefly appeared in Right Hand of the Magic God. Trivia * He has a prosthetic hand that inexplicably keeps getting repaired without any clear cause whenever it is damaged, amusingly enough. * He often mistakenly called Elliot by the name "Eric," as he could not be bothered to get the villain's name correct. * Joseph has received positive reception as a character, enjoying a good amount of popularity because of his zany and memorable personality. In the third Award Show, he won the award for Best Male Character of The War of the Universe, as well as Best Prologue along with Lisa Lisa, and his tag-team with her, Jonathan, and Johnny won the award for Greatest Moment of the event. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Metamorphose Sickness Category:The War of the Universe Category:Agents Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:NPCs